¿y si te fueras segunda temporada
by kariangel92
Summary: segunda temporada de ¿por que no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti? Sam y freddie nuevamente tendrán que enfrentar una de las peor noticias que pudieron esperar ...la enfermedad de freddie regreso y con ellos problemas... discusiones,malentendido asecharan a nuestra pareja ademas de la crianza de su primer hijo...¿ podrá freddie salvarse nuevamente de la muerte?
1. sinopsis

ya han pasdo mas de 3 años desde el nacimiento de fernando el hijo de sam y freddie ... un regalo que le dio la vida y la cual marcaria su des

tino para siempre ... sam administa el cafe junto con leo ocupando el puesto que fue de mike... y freddie asiste a la universidad estudiando informatica ...apesar que han pasado los años hay cosas que nunca cambian .. como las peleas de leo y marina... la esculturas de spencer junto con rocio...los paseos de carly con jordan y muchas cosas mas ...pero... no todo es color de rosa...y perfecto ...se acerca la boda de spencer y rocio...sam esta preocupada...ya que unos dias atras descubre a freddie desmayado en el departamento donde viven...el le dice que no se preocupe ,que es debido al estres de la universidad... y que se le pasara pronto...pero eso no la combense y insiste que el se vaya a revisar...todo se desata cuando freddie cae inconsiente en la boda de sus amigos... sin mas sam y freddie visitan nuevamente al tio de freddie el cual les comunica una lamentable noticia la enfermedad volvio y con ello el peligro nuevamente que freddie pierda la vida...con esto cambiara todo...discusione y miedos asechan mas rapido de lo previsto...¿freddie podra sobrevivir nuevamente?...PROXIMAMENTE!


	2. prologo

prologo

pensamiento freddie

angustia, miedo y desesperacion eran las palabras que me describien en estos momentos...caminaba de un lado a otro no podia quedarme sentando tenia que hacer algo

-vamos freddie tranquilizate...-me dijo sam al verme en ese estado

- no puedo mi amor... no puedo estarlo...no me siento bien estando en un hospital

- lo se`pero por eso deberia sentarte ¿no lo crees?

asenti a su peticion , me sente y coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro recordando el por que estabamos en este lugar otra vez

flahs back

aquel dia estaba en casa cuidando a fernando ...ese pequeño ya tenia 3 años y era todo un aventurero caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo travesura como siempre ..eso lo saco a su madre...y sonreia a tal ocurrencia... ese chico era la mescla perfecta entre los dos ,ojos azules como su madre y cabello castaño como de su padre ...y su sonrisa era una fusion de los dos... era una maravilla...me alegraba que tambien este dia tubiera descanso ya que habia tenidu una semana de horror repleto de examenes disertaciones y trabajos..los cuales me habian dejado desecho por el cansancio... me dirigi a la cosina y alli vi su nota

"no te desperte temprano ya que debias descansar regresare pronto

con amor sam"

pd: cuida mucho de fer ultimante piensa que la tierra es chocolate... y cuando llege angel saca la comida que deje en la nevera besos =)

sonria...mi esposa trabaja como socia de leo y junto a marina en el cafe...realmenmte fue sorpresivo decirme de un dia a otro" quiero estar en el cafe para ayudar que surga como lo quiso mike juntos con los chicos apoyame freddie" por supuesto que lo hice si sam se proponia a algo lo lograba y asi fue...a estado mucho mejor y a progresado bastante ...por otro lado angel ya era uno mas de la familia luego de 2 años pudimos recien hace el papeleo de adopcion,y asi fue como quedo con nosotros auque a veces se quedaba con mi madre pero por ahora estaba en la escuela...apesar de su problema de lenguaje que tubo a demsotrado salir adelante y eso me dejo mucho mas tranquilo ya tiene amigos con quien jugar...

-pa-pa- co-to-a-te era fernando que sonreia con un poñado de tierra que saco de un masetero

-no hijo eso es tierra...es malo

-¿no co-to-a-te ?-respondio

-no-nege rotundamente-lavemonos las manos - le dije

-ti-levantando sus manos

lo tome y le di un par de vueltas ese pedazo de cielo era hermoso, luego de eso me diriji a la pieza debia cambiarlo y jugar un rato con el...hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia... al rato estaba listo y debiamos empezar

-¿que quieres jugar fer..?

-es-ca-ntillas

escondidas-rei al traducir su lenguaje- ya escondete y yo te busco

el corrio facinado mientras yo contaba

-5..4...3...2...-y el 1 lo hice con mi mano ...todabia me acordaba cuando hacia eso en icarly-listo o no aqu...- no pude mas me senti debil y de un momento a otro todo se torno negro solo pude desperta cuando senti algo ardiente en mi nariz y era el alchol que ihnale al abrir los ojos no distingui quien era ya que veia un poco borroso

-freddie!- senti que algien me abraso era sam

-¿que paso?- no entendia que hacia alli estaba tendido en el suelo

-te encontre desmayado...te has sentodo bien en estos dias

-si. e estado bien..por

-tal vez...- note la preocupacion que tenia

-descuida debe ser el cansancio de la universidad

- si debeser-se comvencio

pretendi no tomerle mayor importancia al asunto ya que estaba cansado por la semana an terior... pero luego paso lo mismo en la boda de spencer y rocio ...y eso me iso recapacitar..algo no estaba bien...

fin del flahs back

esperabamos y no salia nadie...hasta que...

-holas chicos lo estaba esperando -salio mi tio edward de su sala-pasen-nos invito a sentarnos rapidamente lo hicimos y antes que hablare sam me tomo la mano...

-¿como estan lo examemes?.-literalmente senti que el corazon se me saldria del lomrapido que estaba

pero el estaba callado y no dijo nada

-vamos viejo-insistio sam

el se saco lo lente y nego con la cabeza-eso significaba solo una cosa...

-lo siento freddie...es oficial...el cancer volvio lo lamento ...-y quede alli inerte por aquellas palabras...mi infierno estaba comenzando nuevamente..


	3. capitulo 1 : el regreso de la pesadilla

holas a todos wooo primeravez que hablo al ppublico XD...bueno queria avisarle que esta temporada no la hare sola tengo el agrado de poder escribir con I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a =) espero les guste

Capitulo 1: el regreso de la pesadilla

pensamiento sam

como el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido... pero abrir los ojos y saber que ya han pasado 3 años...es muy loco... ¿no?... pero al girarme a la cama y contemplando dormido me hizo suspirar, dormía con un bebe ...y reí a tal pensamiento...cada vez que lo veía mas me enamoraba de el ,era un sentimiento tan hermoso ... tan indescriptible que realmente me hacia sentirme de maravilla, que injusto... tenia que levantarme y el seguiría descansando pero el se lo merecía después de una semana estresante con trabajos y pruebas finales ..así es el había entrado por una beca a la carrera de tecnología informática, me sentía verdaderamente orgullosa de el , sin mas me levante sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente ...hoy seria un nuevo día… ya que faltaba pocas horas para que Roció y Spencer se casaran..y realmente fue muy divertido ver como nuestro amigo nerviosamente le había propuesto matrimonio repentinamente y a la sorpresa de todos en una junta hace 2 meses...pero bueno ya no podía distraerme mas debía comenzar, luego de bañarme y vestirme me dirigí a la cocina necesitaba algo para satisfacer mi hambre ,jugo y una tostada eso fue lo que desayune, luego me dispuse a ir al baño para lavarme los dientes , la verdad a verme al espejo no había cambiado mucho a acepción de agregar a armario las falda y vestido...se que un tiempo no las usaba pero desde esa vez que perdí en esa apuesta me acostumbre a ella ...reía tontamente al recordar como había perdido esa apuesta

Flash back

-Parece que no somos los únicos que haces apuesta- se reía Freddie

-Pero yo te ganaré - agregue

-no… vestido- decía convencido

-no... Carne…-volví a responder

-él va a hacerlo…estoy seguro...

-como si el hablara…-manifesté con indiferencia

-¿ángel porque te quedas parado?- dijo Freddie deteniéndose en ese pasillo de hospital

-no me importa lo que haga este niño vamos…-camine hacia la salida

-S…S…a…m… dijo con una dificultosa voz

Rápidamente giré la cabeza y no podía creer lo que había escuchado... el había dicho mi nombre...

fin del flash back

así que estuve que estar un mes con vestidos pero que mas daba... ángel por su parte ya había crecido mucho y no se veía ese niño indefenso que no podía hablar ya era todo un hombrecito de 8 años, por otro lado el estaba en el colegio , a diferencia de Fernando que no lo envíe ya que no habría tiempo de ir a buscarlo

-ma..ma-al escuchar eso baje la mirada y lo vi

-pero miren quien despertó-sonreí al verlo

no podía ser mas que mi pequeño tesoro

-ven corazón -me agache a lo cual corrió hacia mi , lo levante

-ma-mi- me abrazo con fuerza

-que te dije de bajarte de la cama solo

-esta-abulido - respondió

Fernando era muy independiente en el asunto de dormir solo , pero siempre debíamos contarle algún cuento

-es hora de irme - le dije al colocarlo al corral y le muy contento quedo jugando con algún juguete

decidí que lo mejor seria dejara a Freddie dormir mas , Fernando esta en el corral estaba repleto de cojines así que allí estaría seguro , además sabia que el despertaría en cualquier momento tiene un sueño muy liviano, le deje una nota y salí de allí me gustaba caminar por la mañana dejaba que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire fresco pero debía ir a un parada ante que ir al café

-¿como estas Mike?- le dije mientra me sentaba en el pasto-¿sabes? hoy se va a casar nuestros amigos… Rocío y Spencer los pobres debe estar muy nerviosos- deje escapar un peque carcajada -…bueno ..Freddie ahora debe estar en el quinto sueño, y Fernando haciendo destrozos dentro del corral-sonreí…y bueno ángel esta en el colegio …no sabes cuanto te extraña ese niño…Y nosotros también… tu muerte fue tan repentina pero sabemos que estas bien – volví a sonreí al recordar ese extraño sueño…

-bueno amigo es hora de irme…. el café me espera-le deje la rosa blanca que siempre colocaba en su lapida cunado iba a visitar – y por favor dame fuerzas para seguir adelante como lo he hecho… y otra cosa nunca entender…¿como podías soportar las peleas de ellos dos todos los benditos días?…. algún día me terminaran reventando los tímpano…- me detuve - pero son muy buenas personas …bueno me voy adiós- me aleje apartándome del cementerio y dirigiéndome hacia el café solo trabajaríamos medio día ya que la tarde la tendremos ocupada con los preparativos de la boda , como siempre entre por detrás ya que todavía no estaba abierto , guarde las cosas y observe la foto que teníamos todos cuando Freddie había salido del hospital , todos sonreíamos estábamos contento, por la recuperación de el y la llegada de nuestro primer hijo … me dispuse a ir hacia la sala allí los encontraría, ante de entra escuche voces muy aterradas …talvez estarán discutiendo otra vez-pensé -así que tendría que meterme para arreglarlo pero…al entrar el panorama no era muy alentados el ambiente se sentía tenso a pesar que no se dirigían la palabra iba a hablar pero marina me interrumpió sin saber que yo estaba allí

-por que no puedes entender lo que siento-sus ojos se tornaron brillosos

en no dijo nada y se sentó apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa

- pero marina... no entiendo por qué estas molesta... si te hice nada-dijo de repente

- ese es el problema leo...nunca haces nada-dijo con molestia antes de salir del lugar

me sorprendí esta no era una de sus típicas peleas matutinas... era distinto, decidí meterme en el asunto

-¿que paso?

-Sam- exclamo con sorpresa al verme y levantándose de la silla de donde se encontraba-no nada

-leo!...

- ya, ya -suspiro mientas se volvía sentar en el misma posición-por que soy tan cobarde y ella tan tonta-termino nuevamente con un suspiro

-¿Por que dices eso? leo-pregunte

-marina me beso... dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos…

-que…QUE!- dije sorprendida

-eso marina me beso, hay como tan estupido – termino por echarse sobre la mesa-como tan cobarde para decirle que también siento lo mismo…

Yo siempre supe que ellos se atraían pero ninguno le gustaba dar e primer paso, son muy orgullosos para demostrara afecto así que por si…solo respire profundo

-no te preocupes de van arreglar como siempre –le dije

- yo creo que es distinto… ella nunca se había enojado tanto-se noto su preocupación

-vas a ver que si…ahora a ordenar que luego hay que abrir yo por mientras conversaré con marina ¿vale?

-de acuerdo…

Canime hacia la azotea del café y la encontré sujeta a la protección estaba llorando

-marina

-Sam- aclaro su voz y limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas - ¿que paso? ¿por que estas aquí?

- emmm…bueno yo trabajo y además soy socia de esta café –sonreí

- si… es verdad…soy una tonta

- no lo creo…que fue muy valiente lo que hiciste- le dije

-¿Qué?

- demostrare lo que sentías

- nos viste – se roburiso lo cual me produjo risa

- no me perdí esa parte….pero se que el te quiere…yo lo se

-gracias Sam…pero ya creo que me canse… esperas mas de 5 años…y el no haga nada….no lo se a veces creo que no somos compatibles…

- pues díselos a Freddie y a mi – me apoye en el barrote- estuvimos mas de 3 años odiándoos…insultándonos y haciendo cualquier estupidez… pero yo lo amaba y no pude hacer nada hasta que supe de su enfermedad… te juro que sentí que el corazón se me rompía al saber que el podría morir… pero no creas que estuve con el solo por lastima porque estarcías equivocada estuve con el en las buenas y en las malas y le terminamos ganado a esa enfermedad …así que solo guiarte por tu corazón y no dejes que esto te desanime… se que las cosas seguirán bien su curso solo debes confiar en ti y en el ….

-te agradezco Sam tu si sabes escuchar – sonreí a la ironía que eso significara mi nombre

- vamos que ya debes haber clientela

El resto de la mañana fue muy tranquila apresar de las mirada que se daban esos dos lo demás fue mas normal… bueno ya era hora de irme…me despedí y me retire caminando de nuevo hasta nuestro departamento tanto paso en estos 3 años cambiarnos de casa…dejar que los niños entrara a colegio y eso fue todo un reto para mi…

Flahs back

Era su primer día de clase y me sentía nerviosa... movía las manos ansiosamente y juro que si seguía moviendo el pie como lo estaba haciendo terminaría haciendo un agujero muy grande

-pero Freddie crees que estará bien...- no estaba cómoda

-¿a que te refieres Sam? - pregunto confuso

- que si el estará bien aquí… no me gustaría que le pasara algo... y si se lo traga la caja de arena y... se ahoga en lava manos y si...

- Sam! -dijo con un linda sonrisa

-¿que?-respondí

- tranquila...no seas paranoica el estará bien..

-pero solo tiene 2 años 6 meses y 11 días y...

- y yo creo que tendré que prohibirte las salidas del jueves con mi mama ...te esta transformando en una madre sobre protectora- rió con ternura

fin del flash back

siempre me terminaría riéndome de eso...abrir la puerta note que él estaba allí mi pequeño Fernando dibujando

-como esta mi corazón-sé que no soy de las persona muy demostrativas pero el hacia que sacara toda mi ternura interior

-bi...en- dijo levantando los brazos para poder tomarlo

Lo tome y lo abrase cuidadosamente

- te portaste mejor hoy-le pregunte

-si-sonrió

- ¿y donde esta papa?-encontré raro que Freddie no viniera hasta aquí

El me hizo una seña con sus manita que estaba durmiendo lo cual me extraño, ya que fer estaba vestido y fuera del corral así que lo deje nuevamente en el suelo a lo cual siguió dibujando tranquilamente y me dirigí a la pieza

-Freddie….Freddie -dije mientras sacaba mi chaqueta y dejaba las llaves sobre el mesón pero no respondía-Freddie don..-que helada, el estaba tirado en el piso-FREDDIE!-grite mientras me inclinaba al suelo estaba completamente pálido y un pánico enorme me invadió no sabia que hacer….

-Freddie por favor despierta- lo moví pero era inútil-Freddie mi amor-le pegue pequeñas palmaditas en la cara pero seguía igual luego recordé lo que el viejo me había enseñado…le tome el pulso y estaba un poco bajo lo cual me preocupo aun mas... Como ultima instancia fui al baño por un poco de algodón con alcohol, si no respondía debía llamara a alguien mas…agradecí al cielo cuando se quejo al inhalar el alcohol abriendo los ojos

-Freddie!- lo abrase

-¿que paso?- pregunto confundido

-te encontré desmayado...te has sentido bien en estos días- le pregunte esto no era normal

-si. he estado bien..Por…- me dijo

-tal vez...- no quería pensar en eso pero…

-descuida debe ser el cansancio de la universidad –a seguro levantándose

- si debe ser-trate de creer en lo que me dijo…no debía pasare ningún tipo de película tal vez solo fue un baja de azúcar porque no había desayunado mas todo el sobre esfuerzo de los otros días le habían pasado la cuenta...eso debe haber sido…

Pasaron las horas le comente lo que había pasado en la mañana y ya estábamos listos para ir a la ceremonia

-¿por que se casan las personas? -pregunto ángel mientras íbamos hacia la iglesia

-por que cuando una persona ama a otra tiene que demostrare a dios que quieren estar juntos para siempre…

-¿así como lo hicieron tu y Sam? –pregunto nuevamente

- así es diablito… – le conteste

-llegamos –anuncio Freddie

Allí nos esperaban Carly, Jordan y marissa

-holas a la familia Benson –anuncio animadamente Carly

-hola carlangas…

-tía marissa –dijo ángel ante de abrasarla

-sabes que quiero que me llames abuela una que no seas mi nieto de sangre te quiero como uno al igual que este lindo bebito- se agacho para tomara a Fernando que daba pasos apresurado para ser tomado por su abuela

- ya estamos todo solo falta la novia..

-¿como esta Spencer?

-estuvo insoportable toda la semana pero esta bien-sonrío

-nervioso

- si esta nervioso –aseguro nuestra amiga castaña

- ¿y ustedes?-les pregunte

-Ahí nosotros de maravilla con este lindo –alo que Jordan sonrío

-mire allí viene el auto-dijo el

-es hora de irnos –nos fuimos hasta nuestros asientos, estábamos en primera fila…

Spencer por su parte se notaba muy nervioso…y me hizo recordar cuando yo me iba a casar con Freddie

La música comenzó a sonar y todo fijamos la vista hacia la puerta principal. Rocío estaba esplendida muy hermosa pero trataba de no llorar… camino lentamente junto a su padre el cual al principio no tubo su aprobación por el comportamiento de… bueno ustedes ya conocen a Spencer...pero al final igual gano su corazón, los dos estaba serios pero cuando sus mirada se cruzaron ...Fueron cambiadas por una hermosa sonrisa

-te exijo que la hagas feliz

-téngalo por seguro-dijo el mirando a su futura esposa

Debo decir que aburre el bla bla de los matrimonios hasta a mi solo quería decir el si y lanzarme a besar a Freddie pero uno tiempo que ser paciente lo cual yo no lo soy

Bueno paso el tiempo hasta que tuvieron que decir los votos primero comenzó

-prometo serte fiel cuidarte y protegerte de lo malo...también me comprometo a hacerte

-Yo rocío me comprometo a cuidarte y amarte para toda la vida, ayudarte a volver al camino cada vez que sientas que pierdes el rumbo...a tratar de sacarte aunque se una sonrisa de las cuales tu haces que yo hagan la mayoría del parte del tiempo cuanto estoy contigo….y sabes cuanto te amo con Toda mi alma

Luego le toco a Spencer

-yo Spencer…prometo a amarte toda la vida …a tratar de ser un poco mas correcto y medir mis acciones con el fuego- todo la iglesia río-sabes que no soy perfecto…y nunca lo seré- dijo convencido –pero eso es lo que me hace estar mas enamorado de ti…ya que me acepta tal cual soy.. Que me quieres así… a mi manera….cada día me doy mas cuenta que no me equivoque al estar a tu lado… te amo rocío –acaricio tiernamente su mano contra la mejilla de la muestra amiga

Aquella palabra de parte de los dos me había emocionado bastante se demostraron cada uno y eso me hizo esta muy feliz por ellos dos…pero a girar a ver a Freddie me preocupe parpadea mucho como si algo le molestaba pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que no era nada

Al terminar la ceremonia todos nos dirigimos a la recepción

-lamento que Edward y Alexander no pudieran venir es que surgió una operación de improviso – dijo Francia la tía de Freddie

- si lo se…la medicina es así… te toma por sorpresa –sonrío la enfermera-pero no se preocupe recibí sus llamado antes de llegara a la iglesia

-que bueno –dijo – ¿y como han estado ustedes chicos?

-Emm…- es momento recordé lo que había sucedido al medio día

-bien estamos bien- interrumpió Freddie –estamos…-coloco una mano sobre sus ojos

-te siente bien Freddie…FREDDIE!-grite ante de poder alcanzarlo rápidamente todos se dieron cuenta del acontecimiento asechándose, por otra parte rocío e tomaba el pulso Francia le desabrochara la parte superior de la camisa para que pudiera respirar mejor

-pueden hacer un espacio-decía desesperada el miedo me había ganado esta vez

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Spencer al llegar

- se desmayo…llevémoslo a otro lugar

Entre los Jordan y Spencer lo llevaron hasta una habitación que tenia el recinto

-¿estará bien?-pregunto ángel

-si solo esta cansado por que no vas a cuidar a fer…

-si-dijo animadamente saliendo del lugar

Y allí solo quedamos Freddie, Carly y yo

-desde cuando esta así-pregunto nuestra amiga castaña

-desde hoy cuando regrese del café también lo encontré así-dije con un suspiro

- y si…-sabia a lo que se refería ella

-Carls…es lo menos en quiero pensar… no por ahora

-esta bien

Luego de unos minutos el reacciono

-¿que sucedió?-giro la vista hacia nosotros

-Carly nos dejas unos minutos

-descuida iré avisar que ya despertó- así fue como nuestra amiga se fue

-Freddie…sabes esto…no me esta gustando lo que te esta pasando… deberíamos…

-si se… también pensé lo mismo…esto no es normal…-dijo con preocupación

-mañana iremos donde el viejo –dije como punto final

Al otro día luego de un día lleno de exámenes y pruebas

Debíamos a esperar los resultados el caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación

-vamos Freddie tranquilízate...-le dije al verlo así

- no puedo mi amor... no puedo estarlo...no me siento bien estando en un hospital

- lo se…pero por eso debería sentarte ¿no lo crees?- sabia que este lugar lo ponía así… recordar que casi muere en este lugar es espantoso para todos… los minutos parecían horas y yo solo quería saber que estaba pasando…

-holas chicos lo estaba esperando -salio el viejo de su sala-pasen- nos invito a sentarnos

Al entrar recordé cunado había entrado la primare vez y trataba de sacarme estas imágenes para poder escuchar…le toma la mano para que supiera que tenia mi apoyo

-¿como están lo exámenes?-se notaba que su voz cortada

pero el viejo nunca respondió solo se limitaba a leer los papeles

-vamos viejo-insistí nerviosamente la ansiedad me estaba matando

El se saco sus lente y juro que sentía que sabia la respuesta….

-lo siento Freddie...es oficial...el cáncer volvió lo lamento...-de la nada sentí que todo se derrumbaba mis lagrimas se hacían presente a igual que las suyas….queríamos salir de esta pesadilla…Pero esta ya había comenzado…


	4. Capitulo 2:aceptando la realidad

¿Y si te fueras?  
cap2: aceptando la realidad  
pensamiento Sam  
las palabras no podía salir de mi boca…la impresión me había ganado...sentía que el mundo se nos venia encima  
-bueno les explicare todo chicos... hace 3 años en su boda freddie le dio una aneurisma ¿se acuerdan?  
...eso era tonto ¿como acordarme del dia mas bello y a la vez mas aterrorizante de mi vida? solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos

flash back

te amo tanto -decía mientras seguíamos bailando  
-¿oye donde se fueron todos? – dije  
- OH! de veras no hay nadie…-Miro a su alrededor pero no importa estamos ahora tu y yo solitos, señora Benson - sonrío  
-aaa había olvidado de esos  
-tendrá que acostumbrase señorita  
-será-afirme-… en que íbamos… a ya se!... en lo mucho que te amo-dije antes de abrazarlo y dejar mi cabeza sobre su hombro  
- yo tambi..- Ay!- se quejo  
-¿que pasa?…- me separe para verlo  
No nada… solo que ay! –se quejo nuevamente  
-¿dime que te pasa?- me comencé a asustar  
Mi cabeza me duele ayyyyyyyyyyyy- Comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar arrodillado de el suelo, Repetí la acción y lo abrase pensando que pasaría como las otras veces pero el dolor no cedía, el gritaba cada vez mas fuerte ,hasta que se calmo  
-uf...Eso estuvo... ¿Freddie?-me extraño ya que no hablaba párese que se había desmayado… y por una extraña razón sentía algo tibio que corría por mi hombro –Freddie dime co…FREDDDIEE!-grite  
Quede horrorizada, el estaba sangrando por los oídos…mi voz no salía y lloraba de la desesperación  
-a…aa…..YUDDAAAAA!-logre gritar  
- ¿que paso?… DIOS MIO! LEOOOOOOOO-Era marina la cual se tapo la boca por la citación  
-marina…HAY NO! –llego leo – ¿que paso?  
-estábamos…y…luego-estaba bloqueada no podía dar una respuesta coherente  
Nuestro amigo tomo su celular y empezó a marcar  
-¿papa?, soy leo…se que no hablamos hace mucho pero…FREDDIE! FREDDIE ESTA MAL!  
fin del flash back

-si...fue lo primero que salió de mi boca  
-pues esa vez desistimos de la operación del tumor ya que con la quimioterapia se había reducido bastante...por lo cual decidimos priorizar el sangrado ante la cirugía  
-y...  
-y por eso pensamos que se salvaría... que el tumor quedaría allí pero creo que nos equivocamos  
-¿se equivocaron ?...se equivocaron ! Acaso no ven lo que hicieron...que se-dije molesta levantándome de mi lugar pero una mano me detuvo  
-cu..cuando debo empezar-dijo freddie saliendo del silencio que lo había envuelto hace unos minutos atrás  
- mañana mismo...no debemos esperar mucho tiempo...y esta vez hay que operar ya sea el riesgo...-dijo con seguridad el viejo  
-de acuerdo-se levanto de su asiento-pues nos vemos mañana...-salió silenciosamente del lugar  
-sam..debes apoyarlo se que esto es difícil para los dos al igual para mi es mi sobrino...y  
-descuida viejo déjamelo a mi - interrumpiéndole y luego saliendo de la puerta  
al salir de alli vi que el estaba apoyado en su espalda contra la pared inclinado viendo el suelo típica posición del cuando algo lo inquietaba ,me acerque instintivamente a abrasarlo pero el se retiro antes de que pudiera hacerlo  
-voy a congelar- esas palabras me alarmaron ¿dejaría de estudiar?  
-¿por qué?-dije  
-no creo podre esta a la altura de los demás imagínate... no es nada agradable estar vomitando a la mitad de la clase o desmayándote en no se que parte no es justo para mi y para nadie  
-pero...  
-además me iré a casa de mi madre...  
esto era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso  
-¿que?...QUE!  
-voy a buscar mis cosas-se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la salida pero yo rápidamente me interpuse en su camino mirándolo a los ojos  
-espera... esta escuchando lo que estas diciendo freddie... no puedes dejar tu estudios y menos tu casa somos tu familia...Fernando, ángel y yo te necesitamos entiéndelo  
-lo se pero no quiero exponerlo otra vez...no quiero que te hagas daño-me maldecí internamente por recordar lo que había hecho esa vez sin saber que estaba embarazada de Fernando no dije nada agache la mirada y él se apartó de mi lado  
-adonde crees que vas fredward benson-dije rápidamente tomando la mano  
- a casa es lo mejor...  
-te acompaño -tal ves lo podría convencer a el , además me asustaba la idea que pudiera desmayarse en cualquier lugar  
-voy solo...quiero estar solo...-dijo fríamente  
-lo siento freddie pero te seguiré  
salimos de allí sin mencionar ninguna palabra y rápidamente entro al auto  
-pensaba que tomaríamos un taxi-dije mientras me colocaba el cinturón  
-estoy enfermo no invalido -dijo en tono seco arrancando el auto lo cual me molesto  
-freddie basta .. porque no tratamos de mejorar esto juntos...de salir adelante  
-tu no crees...que eso es lo que quiero... quiero estar con mi familia con los niños y contigo pero no se siento que esto me supera...aunque trate de luchar esta batalla esta vez me ganara-dijo totalmente convencido  
-por favor no digas eso  
-mi padre murió a causa de esto...ni siquiera él pudo formar parte de la familia que creo con mi mama -note que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-no quiero que a Fernando le pase lo mismo que me paso a mi - detuvo el auto en el lugar que menos esperaba -debes bajar-dijo  
-pero...  
-que te bajes -insistió -ahora -quito su cinturón y se estiro para abrir mi puerta-es lo mejor sam sale-sin mas lo hice y juro que me arrepentí de haber salido del auto ...pero ya se había ido así que subí por el ascensor ignorando las palabrotas absurdas de lubert ,tres años había pasado y seguía igual que siempre…  
miraba el piso del elevador y además sentía como el corazón me martillaba el pecho era una sensación de ahogo y desesperación me sentí mal por dejarlo partí así... de ese modo pero tal vez también debía encontrarse a si mismo... con dificultad abrí lentamente la puerta para escucha a una distraída carly acomodando las cosas como siempre  
-vez Spencer... te dije que se te olvidaría algo...por que nunca le haces caso a roció cuando...Sam! como estas...-pero sentí que su alegría se desvaneció en verme -Sam...que sucede...  
-nada...nada...- me senté en el sillón  
-Sam...-se sentó junto a mi -¿como les fue?...-pero solo tenia la cabeza gacha  
-Sam...  
-lo voy a perder -dije antes de largarme a llorar cubriéndome mis manos con mi rostro carly no respondió hasta unos minutos después  
-s..amm..no no por favor dime que es una broma de mal gusto...  
-carls crees que lloro por gracia...-la mire con molestia pero fue desvaneciendo cuando vi su cara al igual que la mía inundada de lagrimas me abrazo y lloramos unos minutos esto era terrible  
-¿y como esta el?-termino de limpiar sus lagrimas  
-imagínate …esta devastado... me dejo sola aquí y luego se fue a no se donde...tengo miedo que le pase algo mientras este solo...  
-si es cierto llamare a los demás para que lo busquen...  
-carls... no quiero que le digas nada por ahora  
-bien...  
Pensamiento leo  
cuando recibimos el llamado no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que se avecinaban  
-alo..si carly-dijo marina mientras saboreaba su helado-..no no le he visto por..si esta con migo...ya te lo paso...leo-me paso su celular  
-si...  
-soy carly -me decía del otro lado  
-si que pasa... ya entiendo... ya nos vemos-corte al finalizar la llamada- tendremos que dejar esto hasta aquí ya que me surgió un pequeño problema con alice -menti  
-y por qué carly me pregunto por freddie  
- no lo se ...me tengo que ir lo siento...  
-descuida...pero antes-se acercó a mi y me beso-esto es para que te acuerdes de mi  
-no hay necesidad hermosa -le sonreí y me levante - nos vemos luego en el cafe  
camine en búsqueda de mi amigo... pero sin antes recordar como había quedado con ella

flash back  
miraba inquieto a la multitud, todas las chicas alistada para el mayor evento que pudiera surgir en un boda...el lanzamiento del ramo de la novia ... pero yo solo quería ver a una sola...y ahi fue cuando la vi  
-para que me meten en esto si no tengo a nadie...ni siquiera a ...-decía molesta pero al terminar la oración note su tristeza por su parte las chicas la empujaban hacia el grupo de chicas  
-es por ti bien-decía carly  
-si además se lo prometiste a roció-argumento Sam-vamos chica  
pero me importo muy poco el pensamiento de ellas ya que al ver que se retiraban me acerque tome su mano y la distancie de los demás  
-¿que haces? -quito bruscamente su mano de la mía  
-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-insistí la muy terca me ignoraba desde lo que había pasado en la mañana  
-no tememos que hablar leo ya me quedo claro esta mañana...tu ami no me...  
-te amo!-grite y ella se quedo boquiabierta- te amo desde que te conoci con este estúpido disfraz de payaso ...desde que te defendí de Richard y sus compañeros desde que conocimos a Mike y ángel desde allí que te amo y sin ti no soy lo mismo... no soy bueno sin ti...  
quedamos en un momento de silencio  
-y si estas diciendo esto por pena no mas -argumento  
-que patrañas estas hablando marina ahora piensa que te miento...  
- si por que pedirte que me amaras seria como que yo recibirá el ramo de roció ahora en mis manos- extendió sus manos y repentinamente nos asusto la llegada de un ramo de rosas blancas ,los dos atemorizados nos giramos para ver que se trata ese era el ramo de roció  
todos al vernos aplaudieron felizmente  
-¿que?-dijo al ver que yo cruzaba los brazos y la miraba seriamente  
-ves… hasta el destino nos quiere juntos-respondí-tienes que creerme hoy me tomaste por sorpresa-mis manos se guardaron en sus mejillas –te amo-ella solo me miraba sin decir nada…y la bese, deje mi miedo al lado mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso

-de verdad eres un bobo-sonrio al separarse de mi

fin del flash back

Seguía caminando y el clima estaba cambiando las nubes se estaba apareciendo y luego me di cuenta que comenzaría a llover por su puesto me fui a un lugar seguro hasta que para un poco era tan fuerte el principio, como si descargara toda su furia contra el suelo y que pensé que no pasaría nunca, al terminar seguí mi camino y allí lo encontré sentado en una banca…. no necesitaba tener vinculares para ver la tristeza que tenia en su mirada

Pensamiento freddie  
llegue al departamento empapado….por supuesto aquella lluvia había tenido su propósito recordarme como yo estaba por dentro… caminado con pocas ganas me dirigi al baño y al girar la vista vi una foto familiar en ella estábamos sam ,Fernando ,angel y yo los dos menores se abrazaba con alegría mientras nosotros por los lados también los abrazamos en esa foto nos veíamos tan alegres, tan vivo…ver esa foto me lleno de nostalgia éramos una familia….  
-rayos!-grite de impotencia sobre el lavabo del baño, luego me mire en el espejo allí me fije en lo que me había convertido en alguien mas mayor….mi rostro había cambiado ya no se veía tan infantil como antes… mi voz se agudizado un poco mas...también note la barba que estaba comenzando a salir de mi mentón…las ojeras me demostraban lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior…me lave el rostro, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar el mundo se nos venia encima y no sabíamos que hacer, cuando Sali del baño la vi mirándome con esos ojos del color del cielo que me encantaban… pero estaban nublado por sus lagrimas lo cual me hacia sentir aun mas mal

Allí nos quedamos un minutos sin decir nada solo lo que perturbaba el silencio del lugar era tic tac de reloj despertador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella me abrazo con toda sus fuerza y yo hice los mismo me sentía tan estúpido de haberla tratado de ese modo ella fue la unica que me había ayudado cuando descubrí mi enfermedad, la que me protegió y cuido cunado lo necesitaba…

-tiene que entender que yo te amo y que nunca te dejare aunque me lo pidas…-dijo apretándome mas fuerte

-lose…lose perdóname es que…

-se que tiene miedo...yo también pero ya le ganamos una vez podemos ganarle cien mil veces mas…yo lo se freddie-sus palabras me daban fuerzas tome delicadaemnte sus mejila y la bese con todo mi fuerza pero no era dañina si no de necesidad la necesitaba con migo sentir sus labio su cuello si pelo todo… el beso cada vez el beso se estaba profundizando mas tuvimos que para por la falta de aire

-los niños-dije casi como un suspiro

-con tu mama…se quedaran con ella hoy …ahora estamos solo tu y yo- ella tomo el mando me beso con fuerza me encantaba besarla era como si mis labios tocaras una hermoso y ardiente fuego…. no podía decir que nuestros besos era dulce ya que se sentí a salado a causa de las lagrimas que derramábamos, lentamente le quite el abrigo y luego cada prenda que no hacia falta, besando cada parte de la piel expuesta que tenia a lo que ella en el proceso y eso me fascinaba… por su parte me detuvo para ella repetir el acto quitaba mi roca y acariciaba mi pelo

-en un tiempo mas ya no lo tendré-dije tratando de no llorar

-lose….pero te amo cual tal eres con o sin pelo-me beso la frente-asi que tendremos que ocupar a un querido amigo que esta en el armario

Este era la primera vez que sonreía en el día, sabia que se refería a la peluca que me los chicos me habían regalado regrese a lo migo la volví a besar y dejamos que nuestro instinto actuaran por si solo, ni se como terminamos tirado en la cama besándonos y solo haciendo eso pero a los minutos después la habitación comenzó a subir de temperatura, nos besábamos con mas intensidad y urgencia quitándonos nuestra ultimas prenda y dejándonos totalmente expuestos uno al otro , lo que hice fue tocarla y besarla su nuca, su pelo ,su cuello ,sus brazos, sus pechos, todo… todo para mi era hermoso , lentamente me recosté en la cama y ella se recargo sobre mi besándome y uniéndose lentamente en mi y me sentía en una montaña rusa sintiendo emociones y sensaciones increíbles nos comenzamos a mover al compas de nuestro gemidos y dejamos que fluidez formara su curso ,cada vez nos movíamos mas fuerte y nos gemidos era mas y mas fuertes hasta llegamos al final de la cima y el clímax había llegado a su fin…

Los dos mirábamos el techo sin decir nada después de lo que habíamos hecho nos nos arrepentíamos al contrario nos sentíamos felices pero tal felicidad se opacaba con la llegada de mi enfermedad

-freddie…

-si amor…

-creo que es hora de aceptar la realidad ¿no lo crees?

- si lo creo sam…

Al dia siguiente nos encontrábamos en el lugar que me vio crece donde tantas veces pensé que mi padre me había abandonado y también en el lugar donde supe lo que realmente paso con el…si era mi casa…el apartamento donde mi mama vivía nos dispusimos a entrar pero nuestra suerte no nos acompañó ya que de un momento a otro comenzó un dolor horrible en la cabeza y luego se torno negro antes de escuchar el grito de Sam

-FREDDIE!

Esto recién estaba comenzando….


	5. Capitulo 3: nadie dijo que seria facil

Hola aqui esta el cap espero les guste =)

Pd: cancion de inspiracion y toda la novela –coldplay the scientist

¿Y si te fueras?

Capítulo 3: nadie dijo que sería fácil

Pensamiento Sam

Estábamos en su antiguo hogar, el departamento al frente del de carly, yo sabía lo difícil que sería para el decirle a marissa que todo esto volvió, incluso para mí esto era muy complicado para que decir de el, me dispuse a tocar el timbre, de pronto el dio un paso hacia abajo anteponiendo una mano sobre su cabeza colocándose totalmente pálido

-te sientes bien …FREDDIE!-grite al ver que perdía el equilibro alcanzándolo a tomar pero terminamos en el suelo -no… no …mi amor responde por favor …AUXILIO!- lo movía y tocaba su rostro pero nada funcionaba seguía igual

-que tanto griterío…SAM … HIJO MIO!-era marissa, rápidamente se agacho a tomarle el pulso

-sam…por dios que paso-era carly saliendo de su departamento

No sabía que decirme sentí impotente y lágrimas salían sin control de mi pero no dejaría que eso me superara

-no te preocupes su pulso está bien-suspiro tranquila marissa

-es mejor que lo llevemos a recostase-entre las tres lo tomamos ya que Spencer se encontraba en luna de miel con roció y Jordán estaba trabajando, lo dejamos en la cual fue habitación de freddie, por supuesto con nuestra llegada alertamos a los pequeños...ángel fue quien nos miró con susto, con un gesto le dije que fuera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sin más obedeció…

-Sam…quiero que seas sincera conmigo…que les dijo Edward –me pregunto marissa fuera de la habitación, la mire yo sabía que ella sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de mis labios

Respire profundo y hable –a freddie le volvio la enfermedad …hoy tiene…que volver…-mi voz se iba apagando hasta dejarme completamente callada y apretaba los labios de impotencia y rabia hasta que termine llorando , encogiendo lo hombro y agachando la mirada

-sam…yo se que lo van a lograr-levante la vista al ver que marissa coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros-…yo lo se... además nos tienes a todos nosotros…yo se que lo van a lograr –lo último con voz rota y lagrima en los ojos

-lo se...pero porque a el-termine abrasándola-estábamos tan bien...y aparece esto…

-dios nos manda retos porque sabe que podremos soportar aunque… sean muy doloroso…dijo…el es sabio

-pero es un inconsiente…me encogi de hombros

-Sam…-sonrió ella

-ya despertó- salió carly de la habitación

Al salir de allí me dirigí hacia el living marissa me miro y asintió con la cabeza ya era hora….me acerque a mis dos pequeños, me acosté en la alfombra, ángel era el único que me tomaba en cuenta ya que Fernando estaba entretenido con un juguete

-¿qué pasa? Dijo ángel pues mi rostro no era la mejor había llorado demasiado y creo que era obvia mi expresión-por qué siempre freddie se siente mal… ¿Por qué?

-mira cómo puedo explicarlo…-en realidad no sabía cómo explicarle a un niño de 8 años que freddie tenía cáncer-a veces nosotros las persona no salemos del todo hechos bien…

-como yo cuando no podía hablar…-respondió

-mmm…algo así…bueno freddie-trate de aguantarme le pena y seguir hablando-tiene un problema en la cabeza

-aaaa

-pues la cabeza de él no trabaja como debería ser

-¿tiene corto circuito?

-si freddie tiene un corto circuito-sentí que eso sería más explicativo

-¿y eso es muy malo?-pregunto

-si…como sabes la cabeza es una de las parte más importante del cuerpo, si falla esa parte….

-la persona muere ¿no? respondió seriamente y sinceramente no creí que lo diría tan así

-si pequeño eso va a pasar…

Agacho la mirada y siguió simulando jugar con su juguete

-se va a recuperar…-dijo

-eso es lo que más espero…ángel…eso espero

Me abrazo y yo le respondí como también Fernando al vernos imito la acción

-mira abraza a tu hermano –incite a Fernando y lo hizo

-mama…-dijo Fernando

-sa…mama-me dijo ángel, los mire y me dieron ganas de llorar nos faltaba tanto todavía…

Pensamiento freddie

-seguro

-si…-dije

-voy a llamar a los demás –dijo carly antes de salir

En eso entra Sam rápidamente

-¿Cómo estas?...dijo al entrar

-espero que bien…

-¿cómo que espero?-entrecruzo sus brazos- enserio…cómo te sientes…

-mareado… pero mejor

-mmm…

-¿qué mmm?…-pregunte

-nada-se acercó a mi…

-lo siento-dije-no quiero preocuparlos

-lo sabemos…por eso hoy…bueno…

-descuida Sam…vamos a salir de esta

-si lo sé...aunque para la próxima avisa para poder tener algo cómodo en el suelo-se rio

-lo tendré en cuenta

-iré a hablar con los pequeños

-espera te acompaño-me levante, pero fue mala idea todo volvía a girar, sostuve mi manos sobre mis cabeza

-no, no tú te quedas…hasta que nos vamos…-me mando saliendo de la habitación

Llegamos al hospital y mi mente se inundaba de recuerdos nostálgicos… buenos y malos… pero recuerdos eran… la última vez que estuve aquí casi muero…pense

-fredward benson-era la voz de una enfermera, una sonrisa se formó en mi rosto al recordar cuna mi tío me había llevado donde roció para ponerme el catéter, por su parte Sam había convencido a él para entrar a pesar de la advertencia de nuestra amiga

-Si soy yo-conteste

-te espero-dijo Sam-sentada

-pues nos vemos-me levante –me puse a camina cuando de pronto mi gire al ver que Sam sostuvo mi mano y se levantó rápidamente para besarme ese era el mejor apoyo que pudo darme

-para la buena suerte

-ya tengo la buena suerte justo al frente de mi-sonreí

Al entrar fui directamente a la camilla para que me pusieran el catéter

-yo te e visto antes…

-si yo solia venir..

- a entonces quiere decir que no es la primera vez que….

-si…-me limite a decir…

-lo siento chico-respondió

-descuide…y roció dejo todo en orden…-sonreí al recordar a mis amigos

-esa chica…se fue sin avisar…pero se merecía a un chico...en especial a Spencer...el chico es bueno y se que ellos serán muy felices…espera..¿ la conoces?

-por supuesto-volví a sonreír-son mis amigos

Al termina fui al espejo que estaba cerca otra vez ese cable conectado a mi…otra vez enfrentarme a la muerte

-listo chico a puedes irte –interrumpió mis pensamiento la enfermera

-gracias…

- de nada

Después de vestirme Salí para ver a Sam sentada preocupada al verme me fue a abrazar…

En la noche no pude dormir... la ansiedad y la angustia me tenían inquieto así que fui a la cocina a tomar agua cuando de repente un pequeño me asusto

-¿ángel?-realmente no sabía que estaría despierto a esta hora

-hola fre...papa -se acercó donde estaba

-no es necesario que me llames así-sonrei-dime como te sientas más seguro

-freddie-sonrio

-a si es…¿quieres algo jugo, leche?

-leche por favor….

Sento en la silla y dispuse a servirle leche chocolatada-¿que pasa pequeño? –me intrigaba su presencia

-quería saber como estabas

-bien por que la pregunta

-pues… -se acomodó en la silla -mama...digo sam me dijo que tu cabeza tiene un problema ..un corto circuito

.-sonrei a la forma la cual ella les habia explicado-aaa eso…

-¿y te iras donde esta mi hermano si no te recuperas?-pregunto tan repentinamente que me sorprendio pero no tuve el valor de decirlo en palabra y solo asentí, y luego un silencio profundo se presento- no quiero que mi hermano te lleve

-no , el no lo hara… te lo prometo

Pensamiento leo

Miraba con molestia el piso quería pensar que esto era una maldita pesadilla

Flahs back

Lo mire y supe que era el , con la vista gacha en ese parque , me hacerque y note lo angustiado y ya sabia por que se debia su estado, no le importaba en lo absoluto estar mojado al igual que yo por esa lluvia que nos cubría

-freddie

-¿leo?...yo

Me senté a su lado para conversar mejor…A lo que el respiro hondo y siguió

-pensé que esto ya había acabado….. que yo podría llevar una nueva vida junto con san y los chicos pero creo que el destino me jugo chueco….-decía con voz rota

-freddie… te voy ayudar

-¿Cómo?

-pues…creo de una forma que no te imaginas…amigo

-me estas asustando leo…dijo – yo sonreí

-pues que….. esto estudiando para ser doctor- el giro para verme sorprendido

Créanme… esto no era tan solo por el cargo que tenía por al llevar el nombre del padre de freddie, ni por la enfermedad de el… era una cosa mas de superación, al principio me fui de mi casa rebeldemente pensado que mi padre me obligaba hacerlo, pero era yo el que no quería recapacitar…eso era lo que realmente anhelaba ahacer…

-¿enserio?

-si…llevo dos años…

-si que lo tenías guardado…

-si…aunque solo lo sabía marina y mis padres

-eso era obvio...y me alegro …pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mi-dijo

-te equivocas freddie…tu eres el responsable que aceptara esto en mi vida…no me malinterpretes y te sientas culpable…cuando llegaste a mi vida pensé que solo era una amigo más… pero al saber que eras mi primo y que mi mama y tu papa eran primos igual…y que mi padre era su mejor amigo me hizo sentir parte de mi familia ..También cuando hace 3 años estuviste a punto de morir … me sentí tan impotente sin saber que hacer...después de una charla que no tenía hace años con mi padre descubrí lo que me faltaba… así que no digas que no me preocupe de ti...además se que lo van a conseguir…mi amigo que está arriba va a querer tampoco que pase eso ¿no? –apunte al hielo recordando a Mike…bien creo que es hora de irnos

- pero me podrías ayudar estoy viendo doble…- se encogió de hombros y me entristecí a escuchar eso...él estaba entrando nuevamente a la enfermedad que lo tubo mal por mucho tiempo

Fin del flash back

Seguía mirando el piso cuando sentí unos flashes sobre mis rostro , levante la vista para ver una chica sacándome fotos y eso me molesto

-oye como te atreves a sacarme foto sin permiso acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron modales-dije molesto

-calmate,¿ que te pasa?

-no es que tu no entiende por qué me sacas foto sin mi permiso

-te puedes calmar…por favor

-no y quiero que borres las fotos altiro –la tome del brazo

-basta me estas lastimando -alego la chica

Ahí fue cuando reaccione creo que no había medido mis consecuencias

-ya tu ganas… borrare las fotos …..pero que genio!

-yo…oh…valla…lo siento…no esto en uno de mis mejores días –termine rascándome la cabeza diciendo en un tono mas amable

-se nota

-en serio lo lamento…

-descuida…que es lo que te atormente bueno solo si se puede saber…

-una persona cercana mia volvió a recaer en el cáncer que tenía …

- o lo siento lo quiere mucho no

- es..mi primo mas que eso mi amigo… lo aprecio mucho

-bueno espero que se recupere pronto..me tengo que ir…por siento te llamas…

-leornad pero me dicen leo..¿y el tuyo?

- meredith aunque mejor dime med vale

-si….

-nos vemos-dijo alegre antes de marcharse

Pensamiento Sam

las siguiente semanas todo empezó a decaer freddie no hacía más que dormir y dormir eso era muy normal, y como era de esperarse bajo considerablemente de peso, ya cansada de eso un dia en la mañana fui a nuestra habitación para despertarlo y hacerlo comer

-freddie es hora de que comas

-enserio sam no quiero comer- alego

-parece que el señor benson no hace caso al doctor… pues tendrá que tener la visita del avioncito –tome un poco de fruta con el tenedor y simule ruidos y movimiento de un avion

-sam no qui…-lo calle con la fruta, su expresión molesta cambio con una risa linda-Sam!

-torre de control, torre de control….Sam benson reportándose el objetivo está en la vista -sonreía mientras el también lo hacía-vamos por otra-el avión va directo a su objetivo

Con éxito hice que comiera todo lo que había llevado ,satisfecha de mi acto me acosté a su lado y suavemente toce su pelo, el se dejaba querer…

-te acuerdas cuando comenzamos a cumplir mis deseos-dijo- como cuando me enseñaste a andar en skate

-si esto me lo recuerda siempre-le mostré una pequeña cicatriz de mi brazo ,un recuerdo de nuestra andanza

Asi seguimos riendo recordando cuando…

-jajajaja…y el dia en que hicimos travesuras

-la guerra de comida..jajajajaja y….-de pronto freddie comenzó a toser hasta que se levantó y corrio hacia el baño

-O por dios freddie!-corri y me encontré que estaba vomitando ,no hice más que apoyarlo sobándole la espalda y dejando que hiciera lo suyo, me dolía verlo tan débil y de esa forma

-vamos freddie relajate…

..yo sabía que molestaba comer ya que sabia el resultado .todo quedaría en el sanitario pero lo que mas me acongojaba era verlo llorar…sentirse mal por no ser tan fuerte…después de un rato

-no se si prodas soporta que vomite a hace ¿no?

-eres un idiota

Sabes lo que le paso a la ultima mujer que me dijo eso-note su voz desafiante

-¿que?

-se caso con migo

-oh benson callate- sonrei …como estas

-mejor…

Luego de lavarse los diente y lavarse se volvio a acastar

-freddie..solo quiero que sepas algo...y llegas a caer...tan solo asujetate de mi aférrate por que yo lo hare..pero si ya no puedes mas y caes…simplemente me agachare y me acostare a tu lado para volver a levantarnos…¿ esta bien?

-si sam..gracias

Y el día llego todo su pelo se había ido ahora oculto bajo esa peluca…como siempre me encontraba en el baño y los demás me estaba esperando, lo que había hecho era una de las cosa que nunca me arrepentiría de hacer…

-sam…-dijo freddie en tono de queja y culpa

-como los viejos tiempo…sonrei

Mi pelo corto tal como hace tres años… con eso la llegada de un nuevo desafio para nuestras vidas…nadie dijo que esto seria facil pero tampoco imposible…


End file.
